Creston
by BossMan1
Summary: This is a fic I made about my OC's and Riley and Huey moving to a place named Creston located in Maryland. RxC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet. I am back with another story. This revolves around my OC's i created in my deviantart page. if you wanna see them its ReloadStudioz1 any ways on ward! BTW hornets are slingshots with paper and a rubber band any other questions PM Me or leave them in reviews Disclaimer:I do not own anything i use in this story Like Songs,Brands,Names and most importantly Boondocks. BUT I do own Damian,Aaron and Other OC'S**

* * *

**Damian POV**

Bverely Hills Middle School

DEC.11.2013 12:36

Eh Wassup. I'm Damian. Y'all don't know me and I don't know y'all,but let's keep it straight im here for one reason and one reason only to tell y'all a story.  
A'ight the story goes like this im in my school BHMS.I get into this fight with some kid with braids.I think his name was Ridley or Rallo or fight started like this. I was in the hall with my friend Aaron,you know doing stupid stuff like shooting hornets at fire bells,Racing through the halls and runnig from teachers.

so on the way there to French class this kid decides to say to me and Aaron "Eh!Get yo Bitch ass out my hallway!Before I beat you up!"

So what i said was "I dare you."then i ran and punched him in the middle of the head. What had happened after that was some kid with a square head decided to get a whole class out here to watch the fight. so back to the present...

I'm beating him up giving him this and that but this one move next it was a fight changer. I went for an uppercut but then he moved out of the way and dropkicked me into a water fountain then roundhouse kicked me into a pair of hallway doors. Everything went black after that. After my boy Aaron woke me up after about five minutes i realized i was in the principal's office. My mom was there,Aaron was there,That dumbass kid was there and she was was the girl i found love with. Her name was Gabrielle. I mean this girl she had Hair like a goddess the face of an angel and the body like Paula Patton AND Nicki Minaj. She was definitely one of the cutest girls to come from she moved to Philly when she was ,I swear, Blonde and black never looked so sexy.

But what was she doing here? I understand my mom and Aaron being here but what was she doing here? Shoot lets find out what I won.

"Welcome Mr. Freeman." Said Principal Hobbs "Now fighting is something we don't tolerate here at Beverly Hills Middle School. I'm sure you are aware of that?"

Then my mom started to speak "Yes I'm sure Principal Hobbs. But you see Damian has temper issues because his older brother Lamar torments him at home."

Gabrielle let out a little,quiet giggle i loved that.

"Ah yes I remember Lamar Pearce he was a real good kid even though he got into a lot of trouble. Now what is the reason you two were fighting."

Oh so it was my turn to speak now?"A'ight Ms.H this the story me and Aaron was walking in the halls when this idiot was just insulted us outta nowhere. So my first instinct was to insult him back then punch him.

"So you insulted them Riley?"

"Yeah but they was late to class i was trying to get them to get out of the hallways and go to class. You know keepin everything right so we can get our education. I was just looking out for you homie."

My response to that BS "MAN CUT THAT BS,YOU WASN'T LOOKING OUT FOR ME!" so the principal began to speak "ENOUGH! Since it is clear that you two can't be in the same room together i have no choice but to expell all three of you! Aaron for watching,Riley and Damian for fighting. I knew this would happen so Me,Your mother and your grandfather , enrolled you both in Creston High School since your birthdays are two days apart and they both passed so you both are no longer allowed this school. Good day to you all."

Man this some old BS. That fool done got were in the car by now. My mom didn't say anything so i just put my headphones and started listening to my music when i got a text from Gabrielle Simmons.

**My Boo:hey i'm sorry to tell you this but since you're moving away we can't be in a relationship anymore.I want a person i can see everyday and since you moving away you cant do that. I'm sorry but we can still be friends.**

**Gabby**

Man i was so mad but i couldn't let her see it. WAIT lemme rephrase that you know what i mean

**This_Nigga_Right_Chere: Alright i'm cool with being friends.**

See perfectly cool. But on the inside i was so mad that the one word that ran through my head that i screamed it right then and there.

"FUCK!"

My mom had never heard me cuss before so she just kept driving as a symbol of letting it slide. But she gave me a look that said 'If You Do It Again I Swear I Will Pull Over And Beat You Blue.

First I get expelled next my girl breaks up with me. Damn yo!

* * *

**Riley POV**

A'int this a bitch I got expelled from Beverly Hills all because I got into a fight with a kid and his friend because I told them to get out my hallway and get to class. See the story started like this...

I was just walking from the water fountain going to Spanish class when I get bumped into. Now if you payed attention to my brother's careful explanation you should know what happens next. So I said "Watch where you going Bitch!" Then he turned around and just shoved me out the way and kept going where he was going.

So as you can see I was already pissed off. So what happened next was I see these two kids in my territory which is The Gold hallway which is my team name.  
So I decide to tell them to get out of my hallway. "Eh!Get yo Bitch ass out my hallway!Before I beat you up!"

So he says "I dare you." Then he runs and punches me in the face. he's beating me up for like two minutes. That's when i realized I had a whole class watching the fight. Then I decided to use my special fighting move. He was about to uppercut me then I moved out of the way and dropkicked him into a nearby water fountain. I roundhouse kicked him into the hallway doors. That move had knocked him out. Principal Hobbs came and tried to take me to his office but i started to run from him. You know how people think Teachers and Principal's aren't fast because of those suits. Lemme tell you now you are very wrong. I couldn't shake him. I used sharp turns and people in the way but every time I turned around he was there. I swear he moves just like an 8th Grader. Next thing I know I get knocked out by Aaron. The rest I can't remember.

Next thing I knew I was in the principal's office. The rest I don't give a flip about.

* * *

**Aaron POV**

A'ight so I'm in the car with Damian and then,out of nowhere Damian just screams out "FUCK!". So I check his phone to see what that was about and I see this message from Gabrielle saying she's breaking up with him. Immediately I felt bad for him. I don't know why I just did. I mean when a girl breaks up with me, I'll take it like a man. Punch a wall,Play xbox, then change my Facebook status to single. No biggie. But Gabrielle she's a different case.

I gotta admit when I first saw her I was like "GOT DAMN SHE CUTE!". That's when I saw Damian talking to her and trying to use the moves on her. If you don't know what the moves are I'll tell you.

Step 1: Compliment her

Step 2:Walk and talk with her

Step 3:Offer to carry her bookbag

Step 4:Meet her somewhere where y'all can chill. Like a Cafe.

**MOST IMPORTANT STEP!**

Step 5:Sing to her.

Girls like guys who can sing. Prime example Mario ,Tyrese Gibson,Ginuwine. Those brothers can sing! Hell I like Mario and Tyrese myself. Anyways started to talk. "Damian how many times do I have to tell you? You can't fight. Even if you get angry." She gave a soft sigh. "I hope life will better in Creston." He replyed with "It will Mom. I promise."

Then me with my enlightening self said "Oh he'll do better because I'll watch him for you ."

"Thank you Aaron."

* * *

**A'ight,A'ight we gone stop there only because come on doesn't that sound like an ending sentence. Credit: .xox for inspiring to write boondocks more.**

**Superyuten101 for helping me draw this stuff. A'ight till next time**


	2. The moving

**Back with another chapter it's...Me! I'm back with another update. If you have any ideas let me know in the reviews or PM me. ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Damian POV**

**United Airlines Private Jet**

**2:35 PM**

I'm mad about my expulsion don't get me wrong, but I don't think i'll ever be the same. Who can I trust now? Can I trust Aaron? Can I even trust the Pilot to fly this plane. I gave a faint sigh. I guess I am an anti social person now. I looked down at my phone at the text message from my ex-girlfriend. Every time I looked at that text message I began to grow mad. Then my "friend" began to speak.

"Yo! Senor Gloomy Face,quit sulking and let's do something fun on this plane."  
"Aaron tell me something."  
"What do you need yo?"  
"Can I even trust you anymore."  
"What...W-What do you mean."  
"I mean will I be able to trust you like I could in BH?"  
"Hold up let me rephrase that question D. What's your vision on trusting me?"

"Vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would impale your naive thoughts, Crush your sanctuary of ignorance also known as your so called imagination from the inside out and destroy and devastate the way you look at the world completely. Now ask yourself, are you really prepared to hear and see that vision?"

He was left speechless after hearing that. Can't really blame him though not most people are prepared for my vision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are preparing for landing so if you could please,put on your seatbelts."

Finally landing time._ Sigh_.

**END OF POV**

Damian and Aaron both had gotten their bags from baggage they stopped at a nearby Starbucks to get something to drink. After that Damian found his uncle waiting for him.

"Damian wassup man"  
"What up Uncle Marshall" Damian said with his head low  
"Boy what's wrong with you? Talking to your elder's with no respect,you lucky we in public." Damian gave a small laugh "A'ight let's get in the whip"

They got in the car and went to their new home. When they arrived at their home,which was a mansion,the boys went to their rooms.

"Yo Damian check out my riz-oom biatch!" Damian just continued to lay on his bed and put on his red and black over the ear headphones.

**Damian POV**

Man life in Creston is boring fa real. Aaron is excited about his room. Fa real tho,I would be to. He got a room with a Xbox 360,an HD tv ,and an iPad mini. Me,I got a room with a Macbook laptop and a Library full of black revolutionary books. See the love my Uncle gives me? Anyways my first day of school is tomorrow. Who knows?

Maybe I'll meet some new friend make some new enemies AND meet some new honeys. I haven't been to the place and already I'm starting to love this school.  
I decided to leave out of the house and take a walk later that day. Where I was going, I didn't know I just started walking forward when I saw the legendary Huey Freeman. One,I can't believe I'm looking at Huey Freeman the man who shattered a Chinese girls leg just by kicking a ball. Two who knows what he'll do to me for beating up his brother. Let's watch.

"Aren't you Huey Freeman?" I asked nonchalantly  
" you're the kid who beat up my brother" 0.0 HE KNOWS!  
"Yeah sorry about that."  
"No,It's cool. I actually wanna thank you I don't have to do it myself now."He said with a **smile.**"But really,here's my phone number or address if you need help with something or just wanna chill."  
"Thanks. Well bye."  
"Bye."

Surprisingly enough he didn't beat me up. Nice

* * *

**Okay I'm done with that chapter let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me Peace!**


	3. Dammmmmn!

**What's Cool I'm back with another Update please tell me what you think and reccomend this story to other people. Yeah uh'huh you know what it is please tell about this story so I make it big. Sophie,Natasha and Daniel are from luv ta luv ya's stories I don't own nothing except Damian and my OC's no songs no brands no nothing**

* * *

**Huey POV**

**Freeman Residence**

**6:09 PM**

Though for some strange reason every one of our friends from Woodcrest moved to Creston. Cindy,Caeser,Sophie,Natasha,Daniel, you name em. So anyway I was on Riley's laptop when all of a sudden my brother and Cindy come in the house.

"Bitch you only won because..Uhhhhh. Because I let you" Cindy giggled after that.  
"Okay Nigga you let me win because your the greatest."She said sarcastically."Yeah and you know what the prize fo winnin' is."  
"I know girl." Then he pulled her in for a kiss then whispered in her ear "You gone have to earn it."

She just left after that. I turned to look at Riley to tell him something but he had already went upstairs. I turned back to my brother's laptop when I received a call from Riley.  
"What?"  
"Huey where my laptop at?"  
"Why"  
"Cuz I need it for something."  
"What do you need it for."  
"NIGGA GIVE MY DAMN LAPTOP!"  
"Come get it."

The ongoing rivalry and nonstop fighting increased with no signs of stopping. Riley came downstairs and threw a frying pan at me. Surprisingly enough he hit me in the middle of the head. My brother's accuracy had increased a lot since we where 8 and 10. I was knocked out cold. When I woke up I saw that I was tied to my bed and the bed was outside on the lawn with the rest of my stuff that was in my room. This negro must be high. I could have just sat there and my stuff was on the lawn,that was above the limit. I burst through the door and I saw Riley just waiting on the couch.

"Ahhhh Nigga how you get out of bed?"  
"I pulled with force."  
"Oh you mad nigga watchu gon do now? aha!"  
I instantly charged at him then gave him quick punches to the head and body.  
"Aww nigga you gon die today." He charged at me then tried to punch me but I dodged him then bent his arm sideways. I'm not a Street Fighter fan but A-A-A-ARM BREAKER!  
He let out a loud scream after that."Nigga you dead!"  
"Oh really?"

Just then my phone had to ring.

**No new friends,No new friends,No new friends no no new  
Still here with my day one niggas so you hear me say.**

"What?"  
"Woah calm down i'm just calling to say what's up. You sound pissed."  
"I am pissed. My brother just threw my stuff out on the lawn."  
"That negro must have been high."  
"I said the same I need a drink or something."  
"So what's up you want me to drive by?I'm in the Lambo now."  
"Yeah that'd be cool."

About 5 minutes later I saw a black and green Gallardo pull up in front of me.  
"For a nigga with a Lambo that was slow timing."  
"Don't you know about streetlights and traffic."  
I gave a faint smile "Man let's just do this"

After that we got in the car and headed to a bar. We had little we went to a nearby McDonald's,when I saw a familiar friend from the window.

* * *

**Damian POV**

**8:08 PM**

**MY WHIP**

Daaamn! Man I know i'm an antisocial but the ghetto side gotta come out sometimes. Anyways,me and Huey were in the parking lot when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. I mean she had a body, I think those were D cups and like Eminem said 'I aint ever seen ass like that' is exactly how I feel man. She also had a book in her hand. So I decided to talk to her.

"You're not gonna get her D."  
"Man I can get her if I tried."  
"Alright."

So I hop out the car and talked to her.

" name's Damian."  
"Sophie."  
"I couldn't help but notice the book your reading. Why We Can't Wait."  
"What about it?"  
"Well I just wanted to say it's a shame someone assassinated Luther King."  
"Jr."  
"Yeah,Jr." She gave a smile."So do you go to Creston High School?"  
"Yeah I do. Maybe I'll meet you there"  
"Oh you will."  
"Well bye then. See you tomorrow."  
"A'ight then."

I hopped back in the car and gave Huey that friend look like you accomplished something.

"What?"  
"Guess who's going to Creston High tomorrow?"  
"Yo ass better stay out the way."  
"Then keep yo brother away from me."  
"Alright it's a deal D."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA I AM BACK AFTER LIKE WEEKS. SHOUT OUT TO LUV TA LUV YA FOR HER OC'S GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES AND MY DEVIANTART PAGE: RELOADSTUDIOZ1. YOU'RE PROBABLY ASKING WHY AM I IN ALL CAPS? BECAUSE IT GETS ATTENTION. NOW DO LIKE THE MAYANS PREDICTED AND TELL ABOUT THIS STORY**


	4. Schoolin' It

**What Up?The Ceiling? Maybe. Now If you have any character requests or just want to tell me the OC's you have in mind tell the hairstyles,clothes they usually wear and stuff like that and I will draw them to the best of my see those characters you know the deal ReloadStudioz1 . As always dont own a damn thing cept my OC's.**

* * *

**Creston High School**

**10:00 AM**

**Aaron Pov**

Yeah Uh-huh I see how he gon do me not put me in two chapters but it's cool.I get the beginning of chapter 4 this time. Anyways we in my boy's Lambo,heading to our new school Creston when DK puts in the Turn Up CD aka his own playlist. This playlist had all the hottest songs. In order they are.:

Teach Me How To Jerk-Audio Push  
Freeze-Chris Brown and T-Pain  
Started From The Bottom-Drake  
It's Going Down Remix-J Squad  
Torture-J Squad  
Shawty Get Loose-Lil Mama  
TTBZ Anthem-J Squad  
Racks On Racks-YC  
The Next Episode-Dr DRE  
Still Dre-Dr Dre

We just jamming listening to Started from the bottom when all of sudden we see this school that looks like the damn white house so we park in the spot near this water fountain.

When all of a sudden some man in a black suit taps on the window on my side. D starts to talk to him.  
"Yo my mans what you need?"  
"And which student are you I don't see you on the list."  
"Check again names Damian King and Aaron Price"  
"Ah yes. Mr King and Mr Price welcome and here are your schedules. By the way my name is Principal Wayne."  
"Thanks well see you later."

After we walked into the building it was amazing it had hallways and stairways everywhere. So we had to split to get to our classes.  
"A'ight D see you later."  
"A'ight playboy."

* * *

**Creston High School**

**10:16 AM**

**Damian POV**

Damn!This place is huge!. Anyways I had to get to my new language class Japanese with Ms Shen. After walking around I finally found room 220.

"Konichiwa Mr King."  
"What's up Ms Shen, I'ma find a seat."  
"Hai, sore o okonau."

That's when I saw the girl from last night,Sophie. Know what? I'ma take a seat next to her.  
"You know you're late right?"  
"Can you blame I only been here for 16 minutes."  
"But still you should of looked at the map on the walls."  
"Yeah but still its a big ass school."  
Then the teacher snaps.  
"Osoreirimasu Mr King! If you have time to talk then you have time to say this phrase in Japanese: I do not like being made fun of."  
"A'ight I got this. _Watashi wa karakawa rete sukide wa arimasen._"I turned to Sophie and smiled at her and she blushed.  
"Very well take your seat."

Then the lunch bell rang. I had met Huey in home room.  
"So whats up man where yo brother at?"  
"I broke his arm remember?"  
"Oh yeah..."

**FLASHBACK**

**I turned back to my brother's laptop when I received a call from Riley.**  
**"What?"**  
**"Huey where my laptop at?"**  
**"Why"**  
**"Cuz I need it for something."**  
**"What do you need it for."**  
**"NIGGA GIVE MY DAMN LAPTOP!"**  
**"Come get it."**

**The ongoing rivalry and nonstop fighting increased with no signs of stopping. Riley came downstairs and threw a frying pan at me. Surprisingly enough he hit me in the middle of the head. My brother's accuracy had increased a lot since we where 8 and 10. I was knocked out cold. When I woke up I saw that I was tied to my bed and the bed was outside on the lawn with the rest of my stuff that was in my room. This negro must be high. I could have just sat there and my stuff was on the lawn,that was above the limit. I burst through the door and I saw Riley just waiting on the couch.**

**"Ahhhh Nigga how you get out of bed?"**  
**"I pulled with force."**  
**"Oh you mad nigga watchu gon do now? aha!"**  
**I instantly charged at him then gave him quick punches to the head and body.**  
**"Aww nigga you gon die today." He charged at me then tried to punch me but I dodged him then bent his arm sideways. I'm not a Street Fighter fan but A-A-A-ARM BREAKER!**  
**He let out a loud scream after that."Nigga you dead!"**  
**"Oh really?"**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I remember that. But how do you bend somebody's arm sideways?"  
"You ever heard of bonebreaking like the dancing?"  
"Yeah that and Krumping which I am a master at."  
"It's sorta like that."

Just then a certain somebody showed up to our lunch table.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful SOPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"  
"Shut up Damian your making me blush. I mean..."She started blushing uncontrollably  
"You mean what exactly?"Just then Huey hit me on the arm."Ow man what was that for?"  
"Here read this text from Riley."

**_Young_Reezy_AKA_Riley_Escobar: Tell Damian Im Coming For That Ass!_**

"Hey Damian I wanna give you this." She gave me a piece of paper with her number on it. Then she kissed me hard. Let's just say we were tongue at the end it was almost dissapointing.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**Hmmm so Damian ended up with Sophie who shall Riley and Huey end up with. And don't worry if you read Luv ta Luv ya's stories you know about Natasha and Daniel and they will be added. you know the drill Read,Review,Favorite till then Peace!**


	5. I am not whipped

**Now before I start this chapter it has come to my attention that you guys are not reviewing. Like wassup what y'all want ya'll want quotes from the show Like this:**

** Yeah,my name is Riley,son  
But you know what niggas call me  
AKA Riley Escobar know what I'm saying  
Cause I be in the streets you know?  
I got all kinds of names like HR Paper Stacks  
Uh also known as AKA Horse Choker  
Uh Louis Rich**

**Riley Freeman**

* * *

**Sophie and Natasha House**

**Sophie POV**

**7:20 AM**

Right now I'm just silently waiting for my new boyfriend. He was supposed to pick me up 10 minutes ago. Although he does have a tendency to be late and selfish with his car. He never picked anyone else up or dropped them off. But luckily I got him to pick me up.

**Flashback:**

I was wearing a jean jacket with a black tank top under it with a pair of black jeans and light blue Air force one's. All in all I was fine. Soon he pulled up in his green and black Lamborghini Gallardo, with a green collared shirt from school,black jeans and black and green Supra Skytops.

"So whats up why'd you wanna meet me here."He always had that ghetto sort of accent. It was so sexy.  
"I wanted to ask you something" I said biting my lip,my secret move  
"Ok so what's up?"  
"Do you think you can do me a favor tomorrow."  
"Ok anything."  
"Can you drive me to school tomorrow?"  
"Fo Sho I got you boo."

**Flashback over**

Urrrrgg. Where is he? Then my sister showed up to distract me from my thinking.

"Yo why you still here? We could've been left."  
"I'm just waiting on Damian."  
"Oh he been here. Him and Daniel was laughing like some damn wanted me to come get you"  
''For how long?"  
"10 minutes."  
"You should've gotten me earlier."

I can't believe he didn't call me or something. I came down the steps and I literally froze from my boyfriend's looks. He had a light blue hoodie with beige cargo pants and light blue Adidas hightops. Topped off with a boxfade and light blue contacts. With caramel skin.

"Eh wassup with you today"  
"Just wondering why you didn't call ahead."  
"I wanted to surprise you. Come on let's go we gon be late." Then he went to handshake Daniel and hugged Natasha "A'ight I'ma see y'all later.

We got in the car and headed off

* * *

**Damian POV **

**7:45 AM**

**My Whip**

So we on our way too school,me looking flyer than bald eagle,going like 120mph. Surprisingly enough, a'int nobody up at this time so I can speed the hell out of my car. School don't start til 8 o clock so I decided to pick up something to eat for me and my girl at a nearby Wawa  
"You want anything"  
"Just a egg,ham and cheese bagel."  
"A'ight cause I'ma get me a bag of chips."

I had walked into the store and proceeded to get our stuff but it was this long ass line when I got in it. It was finally my turn to buy my stuff when I turn to see some guy near the passenger side of my I put my stuff back and decided to see what's up.  
"Nice car ain't it?"  
"Yeah but mine's better"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. Name's Hao hit me up if you need some extra cash."

Who the hell was this Hao time to worry bout that now. I gotta get going. I was five minutes away when I received a text from an unknown number

**Unknown:Hey I heard about your moving to Creston so me and my family are moving to Creston with you.**

**Dat_Boy_Damian:Who dis?**

**Unknown:Me Gabby**

Oh sh- this can't be good.

* * *

**Creston High School**

**Aaron POV**

**8:00 AM**

Man I can't believe Damian left me to walk all the way to school. I swear that boy whipped. Now let's keep it clear,I a'int jealous or hating, I'm just a cold man in a red hoodie that's all.

I'm not gon' lie i wouldn't mine having a girlfriend right now. That's when I see this girl with a long braid and two bangs with a snapback matching her hoodie. So I decide to talk to her.

"Ay wassup wit you."  
"Nothing S'cool  
"Oh so you got that ghetto accent too?"  
"Yup that's right cuz I'ma thug a real G."  
"Oh word?"

"Aaron Price and Cindy McPhearson please be quiet and take your seats."  
"A'ight teach but where I sit though?"  
"Next to Cindy McPhearson ."  
"Wizard."

It's gon be a good year

* * *

**Now hopefully that first Author's note got you thinking. Please review and let me know what you think please because reviews are like a gift you give to another aspiring artist. now please review. Shout-outs: Luv ta luv ya for her oc's  
**

** .xox:her suggestions and nonstop support**

**So just go ahead and check out thier stories and please review mines aight peace**


	6. On A Misson

**I've been gone for who knows long, BUT fortunately i am back. So yall know the drill please review or pm or f- it both. Nowww... Welcome to the disclaimer game show!.**

**Me:I'm your host the wonder full Bossman. Now the game is simple all you have to do is say the disclaimer. Our contestants today are: Damian King, Aaron Price, and Huey Freeman. **

**Huey:Why am i Here?**

**Me:Cuz if you don't say it i'll kill you off dammit. Nowww! let's get to buisness Contestant #1 DK**

**Damian: A'ight yeah Bossman 1 don't own Boondocks characters those are Aaron McGruder's**

**Aaron:Nor the brands used like:Apple,Samsung,Or McDonalds**

**Huey:Nor Sophie,Natasha,Daniel,Zonnique. Those are Luv Ta Luv Ya's and xox's Stories.**

**Me:We'll be back after a chapter break.**

* * *

**Aaron POV**

**The House**

**8:15 PM**

"NIGGA HOW YOU GON' LEAVE ME TO WALK ALONE IN THE DAMN COLD?"

"OH I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU DONT GOT A GIRL AND YOU CANT CELEBRATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"OH YOU GON BRING THAT UP? WELL I ACTUALLY GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER TODAY!"

"Oh word? Who?"

"This lightskin blonde girl from Chi-town. Her name Cindy."

"Yo. Speaking of numbers read this text." I began to read the text  
"Oh shit."  
"Oh shit is what I'ma do?First Gab coming back,then I need money to do something nice for Sophie."  
"Homie you need bread I can hook you up with my boy Hao."  
"Kazama?"  
" that's the homie."  
"A'ight I said I'ma meet her at 10 o clock."  
"You got an hour and 35 minutes. I'ma call him."

** .**

**"Yo AP!"  
"HK. Yo my mans need a race can you hook him up?"  
"Yeah actually got one going down right now. Between Roseburg and MacDave. Got five minutes to get down here."  
"A'ight he'll be there."**

**Beep!**

"You heard the homie best get going. Oh and go to a Men's Warehouse afterwords cuz you looking bummy as fuck."  
"But I STILL get more girls than you."

Hmm while he gone I think I'ma call that lightskin girl.

** .**

**"Yo you wanna meet up?"  
"Yeah pick me up from work."  
"Well where you work at?"  
"KFC."  
"A'ight."**

**Beep! **

Oh it's about to go down.

* * *

**Damian POV **

**8:30**

**The Whip**

So now I'm on Banks street then passing Crans. I'm on a mission clearly and this song playing on the radio is not making me any let's pop in the BUYOWW the Racing Music CD. First track:Ali Bomaye-Game. Aw hell yeah.

I pull up to Roseburg in no time and all I can see is cars and booty shorts. I rev my engine to let them know I'm coming through. Then I see Hao.

"Well if it a'int Damian you came out after all."  
"Let's get this done, I gotta be somewhere."  
"A'ight fine since it's clearly no-one here who can match up to your Lambo, I'ma race you one on one 10 'g's."  
Crowd:Ooooooooooh.  
"You on. What you pushing?"  
"You really wanna know? Ok. A 2013 Audi R8."  
"Well let's go!" We both got in our cars and headed to the starting line.

"A-ha. You sure that Lambo can handle me?"  
Girl:Ready!  
_VROOOOOM  
_Steady!  
_VROOOOM!VROOOM!  
_GO!

Both cars instantly pulled off the line. We headed down the street at unbelieveable speeds. Drifting around corners and dodging story short we were neck and neck with each other then finally the main attraction. A bridge. I sighed as I hoped that i would make this jump. An low and behold I did. Hao did too but he hit something hard so hard that a gasoline trail dripped from his car and he stopped after driving for a while. Then he hopped out the car

"Damn! I lost but a deal's a you go man 10 g's. I'm out" Just as Hao got in his car I heard a gunshot and then I saw the gasoline trail light up with fire. Then BOOOOM!

Rest In Peace to Hao Kazama.

Oh crap 9:30 I'm out.

* * *

**Sophie POV**

**9:31**

**Sophie and Natasha House**

"Damn Soph where you going looking hella fine girl?"  
"Damian said he was taking me out to eat."  
"Oh he gon be eating all right."

"I'm surprised Daniel a'int here or do nothing for you."  
"He is. We going to the movies."

Uhhhh where is he? The man has a $300,000 car with mods how can he be late? I look out the window and see him pull up. That's when I greet him at the door. That's when he trips and something fall out of his pocket.

_Trojan Maaaaaaaaan!_

"No Soph it's not what you think. I'm gonna kill Aaron after this." Then Natatsha starts to talk  
"Mmm-hmm it was Aaron who put the condom in your coat pocket."  
"It was."  
"Alright nigga but don't be too loud."  
"It wasn't,know what screw it I'm just here to have a good time with my girl."  
"Oh you wanna have a real good time."Then she bust out laughing.

It's gonna be a good night

* * *

**Me:Okay folks we're back do the contestants have any shout outs.  
Damian:Luv ta luv ya for her OC's**

**Aaron:Xox for her putting my homie in her story**

**Huey:For Aaron Mcgruder who created me and to all the people who read this story.**

**Me:I'm Bossman1 and I wish you goodnight**


	7. Meet The Neighbors

**I DON'T OWN A THING DAMMIT RELOADSTUDIOZ1 **

**Damian POV**

**12:53**

**Lunchroom **

_sigh._ So now I'm just sitting here without a lunch because I don't have money while Aaron is enjoying some damn chicken. You probably asking '_How the hell do you spend ten thousand dollars in one day?' _Believe me it a'int that hard in fact got some new Jays,a new chain,new snapback and some kick-ass rims for the Lambo.

Back to the main story how am I gonna get some more money? Cuz I'm broke as a promise man

_**Flashback**_

**"Yo Aaron I bet you all my money in the bank, twenty mil,if I make this shot."**

**"Wassup wit it?"**

**_Going for the full court from across the street full power throw no wind it's going in and..._  
**

**"GET THAT SHIT OUTTA HERE!" _OH A MEGA BlOCK BY Aaron Price! "My twenty mil please?"_**

**_"You'll get it damn!"_**

**_Flashback over_**

Aw damn. What am I gonna do?

"Siri what can I do to make money?"  
"How about rob a bank?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"Well sorry bitch I don't have all the answers."

Shoulda never installed that ghetto Siri app. Oh I get why she's mad. Siri has PMS. Perfect reason why. But that idea got me thinking.

"Siri which banks should I rob?"  
"How about Creston National?"  
"Siri bring up information about Creston National."  
"Bitch do it yourself"

I needed to do research about this bank so instantly started clicking buttons on my device to bring up as much information as I could. Then I did what I couldn't ever bring myself to do again.

**Unknown:Yo Rezzy DON'T DELETE. I need your help on a bank job so grab yo guns and meet me after school at my crib. DK**

**Riley_A_Real_G:Nigga at least respect my name it's REEZY R-E-E-Z-Y. Second what bank? what you tryna steal?**

**Unknown: 3 Bilion Dollars You in?  
**

**Riley_A_Real_G: Hell yeah I'm in!**

It's a done ass deal.

Afterschool we met up at my house to scout the bank. So we drove to the bank. Huey went along too but only because he didn't wanna tell Jazmine and he was the brains.

"Alright according to the website if the bank it says security's gonna be pretty tight."  
"Ight Riley you go in and take this snapback Huey made it gotta camera in it."

Riley took the pictures greatly with no screw ups. Surprising right? we even heard the conversation with the teller,

**R:Hello I need to know what y'all storing here because my little brother really wants know.**

**T: Well if he really wants to know, we store 26 karat gold all together worth 3 billion. Nothing but the best.**

**R:I see. Then he place a kiss on her hand "Well bye now"**

Me and Huey were literally doubling from laughing,well I was he was trying not to. Riley just came back to the car looking embaressed.

"If you tell anyone,I swear you will wake up in the Pacific Ocean. Cuz I got those connections nigga.  
"A'ight nigga I won't. But that was funny as hell. G-A-N-L.

"G-A what?''  
"Got A Nigga Laughing!."

Then Huey cleared his throat **AHEM! "**Can we get back to the plans?"  
"Oh yeah my bad."

Then we headed to my house. Now for all y'all who was wondering how we fit in the Lambo we didn't take the lambo I took the all blue Crown Vic with 25' inch rims.

So anyway when we got back to my house Huey set up the plans in no time. "Alright so this is the plan. First we gon need a hacker and a driver. Ok the hacker can disable the cameras to get us some time to do our thing. The driver can handle our getaway. There's gonna be cops so Riley we need M4 Carbine Rifles."

"I got you."

"We need someone to be on distraction to the point where anythings goes wrong we need some one to kill them"  
"How bout Cindy?" Aaron asked coming in as late as a bitch. "Y'all thought y'all was doing this without me?Hell no i'm ya hacker right here. I can get you at least two minutes to get as much as you can."

"Alright it's a done deal. Aaron got hacking,Riley got guns. Damian got driving and I got escape and muscle. and Cindy as a distraction."

I can't belive we really bout to do this shit. A couple of days passed and I received a text message from Huey.

**Huey: D you got the getaway vehicles yet?**

**Damian:Not yet but I'm working on it**

**Huey: Ok**

This shit is not happening right now. I put on my blue Air Force 1's and headed out to find some bikes. I eventually did but I hesitated when bringing them to the lockup. _AAAAAAAAAHHHH! _What's wrong with me? I'm Damian King. The toughest kid in Atlanta I robbed people before why am I so scared now? I need some rest y'all can read Aaron's POV now cuz I'm stressed like idk what.

Wait I just remembered the author of this book has been time skipping like hella crazy.

y'all probably wondering what happened that night. Let's just say in the word of that guy from that one Wayans Bros. episode. "I got the drawers dawg!"

I would do a flashback but trust me for the sake of your eyes and thoughts. Your are just not ready for the events that have taken place that like I did have to use that condom after all ;). Thank you Aaron Price.

**(A/N: This is where it takes a turn for the crazy)**

So I'm just thinking about what happened that night when at least five FBI agents come rappelling down into my house,when one of them says something. "Aaron Price,Damian King come with us."  
"Homie what'chu talkin bout?"

Soon we were knocked unconscious and when we woke up we were in the office of Lieutenant Mordecai.

"Damian King,Aaron Price we know you've been associated the illegal races of Hao Kazama."  
"Yeah we been racing that's all." I said with my always so cocky ghetto accent.  
"Well this picture was taken outside the city of Moscow." Really how cliche is that. But damn I coulda sworn Hao was dead. Hao the hell did he get that picture? Get it Hao instead of how?

**(A/N: Yeah Yeah I know the picture after death thing was from Fast 6 but come on it still makes it more dramatic. Plus that's my MOVIE!)**

"I need your crew to track him down and bring him in."

I gotta betray my friend for the FBI? Looks like I'm working for the feds now.

* * *

**Zonnique POV**

**Walker Street**

**5:09 PM**

I can't believe Huey's talk about the government destroying the town of Woodcrest was true. We never believed him but now I bet he's probably laughing about it right now. What am I saying Huey never laughs. Just when I was about to drown in my deep pool of thoughts my sister Carlotta had to interrupt me or at least tried.

"Zonnique"

I wonder what my sexy sushi's doing.

"Zonnique"

What could Cindy be doing? We could prank somebody with Riley

"ZONNICA ANA ITZEL!"

Oh shit when she says my full name I know I'm screwed.

"What do you want Carlotta?"

"Help me with these boxes."

Oh snap I almost forgot. I'm moving in to my new house because of the governments destruction to my old house. I remember my old friend Damian said he was gonna move here one day.

**Flashback 6 years ago**

**Oak Tree Hill**

**"Hey Zonni do you ever wonder what life is like outside of this city?" I was lying on the hill right next to my friend as we were just relaxing."Well I heard about this city called Creston but only rich people can afford to go there." **

**"But do you ever wanna go visit sometime?" **

**"What's the point? I don't have any relatives there and my family doesn't have the money. I don't think we'll ever make it out of the ghetto."**

**"Well I'ma do it. I'ma move to Creston and get outta the hood."  
**

**"You got some crazy dreams sometimes you know that D?"**

**End Of Flashback**

That boy always did like to dream.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Zonnique. Can you please help me with these boxes?"

"Oh snap my bad,just went on a nostalgia trip."  
"I know you miss Damian but he's probably gone. Shit he was cute little thing why you didn't go out with him."

That's when I saw my old friend across the street then I decided to run and hug him.

"Damian! It's been so long!" I said as I hugged him.

"Oh snap what's up I a'int seen you in like 9 years." he said as he hugged me back. Then my annoying sister just had to cut in

"ZONNI AND DAMIAN SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-N-."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" We both said in sync. He scoffed in no surprise.

"Same old Carlotta, looks like you got cuter over the years. I remember I used to have a crush on you.

**Flashback 6 years ago**

**Itzel Residence **

**6:09**

**I had invited Damian over for dinner.**

**"Damn Ze you never told me you had such a beautiful sister." I literally irked in sight of my friend flirting with my sister.**

**"Err..Hi I'm Carlotta."**

**"You can just call me DK." Then he placed a kiss on her hands.**

**Flashback Over**

Man I remember when It was just us chilling like the world never moved and we wouldn't have to worry about anything. Like..Like...Like Huey and Jazmine would

Man I miss those days

"ZONNICA ANA ITZEL!"

Awwwww crap

* * *

**Hiro POV**

**5:23**

**Banks Street**

Oh My Damn. I just had to lug all my stuff in because my bitchy sister Mitsuki Hoe just sat there on her pink iPhone doing who knows what. No like seriously one time I walked into her room and took her phone and looked her browser history all I saw was two dudes going at it. I'm still having nightmares about it

_uhhhhhhhhh.._

I tried to get that image out of my head when I received a text from my little Nala. What? Nala was the name of the girl lion who liked Simba in Lion King and Lion King was based in Africa and Ze's half African soooo... Yeah.

**Ze:Hey baby wanna come over tonight?**

**Me: You know I'ma come over anyway**

I'm not gon lie Zonnique has gotten a whole lot freakier over the years I remember one time on my birthday I came in my room and... Oh snap I forgot this was a T-rated story can't really get into all the freaky details.

Anyway I was in too deep in my freaky thoughts I didn't even here my sister begin to talk.

"Ani,come here for a second." She beckoned me over to the to the couch where she was her glass of soda was sitting on the glass table in front of her.

"What?"  
"Can you pick up that pen for me?"  
"Fine." I bent to pick up my sister's pen when all I could feel is cold Pepsi on my back.  
"Oh my gosh I am sorry _Ani._"  
"Jigoku made fushidarana on'na o shatto!"

What I didn't realize is my mother and father were standing right behind me.

"Now I hope you weren't talking to your sister like that. Hiro Akio Otomo."

"Haha,Chichi, I meant nothing by it." Then Bitchsuki Hoe had to talk.

"Liar _chichi,haha _he's talking to an Itzel!"  
"Oh you wanna go there Mitsuki"  
"_Haha,Chichi _look at her browser history on her phone. She's been looking at gay porn."Then she just froze up. And then pops started to talk

"Mitsuki please hand me your phone." And she just handed it over. "My my this is very...WOW. Hiro we will deal with you later but for now young lady explain."

"A-heh well you see..."

Aw man this is too good to be true

Maybe this is the best day ever.

* * *

**I know I know you've probably been waiting for Hiro to enter the story well I decided to add him. As well as Caeser,Jazmine and Cindy I decided it would be nice to add them **

**Zonnique is from .xox's story**

**Damian is from mine**

**if you wanna see how I draw my characters visit my DeviantART page ReloadStudioz1**

**Now I don't own any brands nor songs nor people just DK and AP Now **

**Please review my story**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?(In Jazmine Tone)**

**aLRIGHT TILL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
